A Moment Out Of Time
by Chubby Munchkins
Summary: Jade deepened the kiss, just as Beck opened the door, "There you are! I've been looking al-"  Beck's mouth dropped. He was  hurt, just as if a part of him died. RADE! Don't like it, don't read it.
1. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

**Hello guys, I'm back and after a long time, I finally started writing again! And this time I have a Rade story, for those of you who don't know what Rade is go back an watch Victorious! ROBBIEXJADE** **Jade might be a bit OOC a bit in this chapter, but don't worry I can fix it in later chapters! Actually I think everyone in this chapter is OOC, SORRY! This is my first Victorious FanFic! ENJOY!**

**A Moment Out Of Time**

**Chapter 1**

**My first kiss went a little like this...**

"Hurry! We're going to be late!" Beck pulled Jade by her hand into the theater,

"Why do you care so much?" Jade retorted,

"C'mon, it's Tori's 'official' play!" Beck said taking their seats,

"So you want to break up with me?" Jade replied angrily,

"What no?" Beck wasn't really shocked, after all they did do this a lot and almost every time

they managed to stay together.

"Then why do you care so much about Tori's 'official' play?" Jade hissed,

"Because, she and Andre or going to _kiss_!" Beck answered,

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jade fumed,

"What? Nothing!" Beck was suddenly confused,

"So, if Andre and Tori kiss, you can use it as an excuse to kiss her _again_?"

"Now, you're not making any sense!"

"See, you do want to break up with me!"

"Will you shut up! The play is about to start!" Some one in the audience yelled at them. Beck stood up, grabbing Jade's hands, and left the theatre. "What's with you?" Beck asked,

"Nothing! It's what's wrong with you!" Jade fumed,

"What did I do now!" Beck was getting annoyed,

"Your always kissing Tori, and almost every other slut in this school!" Jade teared up,

"But I don't mean them! They're just stage kisses! They mean nothing to me!"

"You always say that!" Jade was crying now,

"You know what's the problem! Your too over protective!" Beck had enough, Jade was tough,

but deep inside, he knew all this was hurting her. He had to get this off his chest, and they

had this argument over 5 times now!

"So, that's it huh? Your breaking up with me? Fine then we're through!" Jade ran away,

"Jade, come back!" Beck called out for her, he turned around and faced the wall, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He hit the wall.

"Looks like some one got his panties in a bunch!" Rex joked,

"Rex, where are your manners!" Robbie thumped his puppet in the head,

"Robbie, go away I'm not in the mood!" Beck shoved Robbie out of the way, on his search for Jade. Robbie, was most definitely confused, he knew Jade and Beck were arguing, but from all the screaming he knew something really bad happened.

"Rex, do you think I should check if Jade is OK?" Robbie asked his puppet for advice,

"Why so you can get some alone time with the hottie?" Rex teased,

"Alright that's it! Time out!" Robbie shoved Rex into his bag. He started heading towards the janitors closet, he saw Jade storm in there before he talked to Beck. He opened the door, to see Jade crying and yet again cutting up the trash can with scissors.

"Jade you OK?" Robbie asked, as smoothly and calmly as he could. Sitting down right next to her.

"Go away!" Jade threatened,

"OK, OK! I'm leaving" Robbie opened the door about to leave, scared.

"No wait...Stay," Jade asked wiping some of her tears away,

"Why?" Robbie asked, sitting down next to her,

"I need to talk to someone, and I can't let some one _cool_ see me like this!" Jade snared,

"Oh," Robbie sighed, "Look I don-" Robbie got cut off, by Jades soft smooth lips, crashing into his. Robbies eye widened, shocked that Jade was kissing him. Jade deepened the kiss, just as Beck opened the door, "There you are! I've been looking al-" Beck's mouth dropped.

He was hurt, just as if a part of him died.

**Yeah, I hope you liked it! :3 Please review, it motivates me to write! Anywho, if you don't like my story no flaming! Just constructive criticism! But if you want me to try and fix up the first chapter again, and make it better and try to make Jade not OOC in this I will try. Oh and BTW I think everyone was a little bit OOC in this xD**


	2. Monkey In The Middle

**Hey guy's I'm back with the new chapter! I'll try to make this one longer, and try to make the characters less OOC, and I'll make sure I do a better job on revising! So I hope you enjoy, this chapter may not so much be in the happy/funny area, but still hope you enjoy this sad chapter...Sorta.**

**Chapter 2**

**Monkey In The Middle**

"I can't believe this!" Beck recoiled back words, seeing Jade kiss poor ol' defence-less Robbie.

"Beck! What are doing here? Shouldn't you be with _Tori_ right now?" Jade snapped,

"Look, I came here to apologize, then I see this! What up?" Beck was very angry, but as always he tried to keep cool.

"See! You're not angry! You barely even care!" Jade got up,

"What so you want me to be angry? Fine! Jade, I'm very upset. I'm hurt that you would take one silly thing and make it into an argument! Make us fight, and put words into my mouth, saying that I want to break up with you. Then you go behind my back, and kiss Robbie!" Beck couldn't keep his cool anymore, he was filled with rage and he was hurt.

Hurt real bad.

"Beck, I-I'm-" Jade got cut off,

"It's too late for that," Beck walked away, his expression on his face seemed as if some died right before his eyes. Jade teared up again. She turned to Robbie, who was still sitting on the floor with a very shocked expression.

"Jade, have you ever considered moving in with me?" Robbie was all caught up with the kiss, just like he was with Trina and Cat.

"Shut up, you pathetic geek! This is all your fault!" Jade picked him up by his coller and shoved him against the wall. "My fault! You were the one that kissed me!" Robbie retorted,

"Uh-Oh! Looks like little Robbie gets the spanking now!" Rex called out form his bag,

"Rex!" Robbie cried out, Jade punched his bag, hinting that Rex should shut up.

"It is your fault, for coming in here, checking if I was OK, and being all nice about the whole thing!" Jade squeezed him tighter,

"I-I-C-Can-Air!" Robbie mumbled out, chocking form Jades grasp,

"Oh, please you know I'll never hurt some one _physically,_" Jade dropped him on the ground, "You already hit rock bottom, Shapiro, you don't want to go to hell!" Jade stormed out, holding back the tears. Robbie just sat there, as if wanting to cry himself, but he couldn't. It's as if he ran out of all his tears.

He was stuck in the middle of a break up, stuck as the monkey in the middle.

**Yeah, that's the chapter! He-he, not as long as I hoped it would be. But the next scene skips ahead in time, not a lot just a bit. :/ So I figured that would be a good place to stop. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! I promise next chapter will be better! Right now probably form reading this, you must be thinking, 'This is a Rade story, this seems like a Bade! And Jade must hate Robbie!' I know, I know, the start liking each other slowly..Sorta. But I promise the will be together like fire and ice. So I'll stop my blabbing and let you REVIEW! :D**


	3. It's Too Late To Apologize

**Hey guys! It's me again! I promise that this chapter will be somewhat long! And not short like the others! :D**

**Chapter 3**

**It's Too Late To Apologize**

The bell ringed, signaling that it was time for lunch. Robbie got up from the janitors closet, heading towards the Grub Truck. Once he got there he noticed something, the group was split up. Beck sitting at a different table with Andre and a bunch of girls. Jade sitting all alone. Robbie noticed Tori and decided to sit next her, since if he sat with either Jade or Beck, he would be in deep shit.

"Hey Tori!" Robbie sat down and started to eat his burrito,

"Hey 'Casanova'!" Tori said sarcastically, "Thanks to you, we have to pick sides between Jade and Beck, our group is being torn apart!"

"Look, I didn't mean to!" Robbie whined,

"I know your nice, but your a little too nice! This is worse than when you came up with the whole Robarazi thing!" Tori took a bite out of her pizza. Robbie knew it was true, it was just some part of him said _'you can do it Robbie! Your doing the right thing! Perhaps, after this your friends will like you more, and notice you more often!'_ He was wrong, he just made things even worse, as if he had double crossed the devil.

"Hey Jade!" Cat came skipping towards where Jade was sitting, she plumped down next to her, "Look what I got!" Jade didn't say a word, and just glared at her, "He-he! Jade, it's red velvet cupcakes! My favorite!" Cat giggled, "Do you want some?" Cat picked up a one of her cupcakes and offered it to Jade. Jade took it and squeezed it, dropping it onto the floor.

"My cupcake! Why are you so mean to me!" Cat stood up and ran towards where Robbie and Tori where sitting. Jade just frowned some more. She was obviously in no mood.

"Did you guys see that!" Cat sniffled,

"Yeah, we did. Don't worry Cat things are complicated with her and Beck right now, so it's best not to bother them," Tori tried cheering her up, "But those are some good looking cupcakes!"

"I know!" Cat squealed, "But what happened with Jade and Beck?" Cat asked,

"Robbie, you care to take this one?" Tori put on a fake smile,

"OK, OK! Listen, I over heard Beck and Jade arguing, so I tried to talk to Beck about it-" Rex interrupted, "But he had his panties in a bunch, so he couldn't listen to us,"

"Rex! Anyways, so I decided to be nice and help them out so that way we could all be part of the group and not have to deal with them breaking up. So I headed to Jade and tried to talk to her about it-" Rex interrupted again, "Now here comes the good part!"

"Rex, that is so hurtful to other people!" Robbie cried out,

"So?" Rex retorted, Robbie just pushed his puppet aside, "Anyways, Jade told me to leave, so I kind of got scared, and tried to leave. But then she asked me to stay, so naturally I did and to my surprise when I tried talking to her... She, she just kissed me! Then Beck walked in and it pretty much went down hill form there," Robbie sighed,

"Oh my god, that's so sad!" Cat stated,

"Isn't it, now we, the rest of the group, has to fix this whole mess up!" Tori sighed, she already had to deal with this once, but this time it was worse.

"Do you think that if I go apologize to them, it would be alright after words?" Robbie asked,

"Well, you could try?" Tori answered,

"Now your just asking to die!" Rex laughed,

"Oh shut up!" Robbie fumed, he got up and slowly walked his way to Beck. Just as he sat down, everyone at Becks table kept quite, "Hey Beck-I'm going now," Robbie stood up and left nervously, he sat back down next to Tori and Cat. "Yeah... That was a bad idea," Robbie said quietly,

"No kidding," Tori chuckled. The bell rang again, signaling that lunch was over.

"Oh yay! We have Sikowitz's class today!" Cat cheered,

"That's not good, Beck and Jade are in that class," Robbie noted,

"Oh... Poo," Cat was sad again. Then they just walked off to class.

"OK, everyone! Alphabetical improv acting test!" Sikowitz claimed,

"Isn't it called-" Tori got cut off,

"Who cares! Jade, Beck, Robbie and Cat! Your up," Sikowitz declared,

"Oh great," Robbie moped as he got up from his seat to the stage,

"Now, you must start with the letter 'I'!" Sikowitz sat down sucking on his coconut. Jade started, "I hate you!" She pointed at Beck,

"Jade, listen it isn't my fault!" Beck teased,

"KK! You know once my brother had a pickle, then he asked the pickle out. But sadly he ate it..." Cat shouted, everyone literally every one was confused by Cats statement.

"Listen, guys I'm sorry can we please not do this now!" Robbie whined,

"Why?" Cat asked,

"EEEERRR! Your out!" Sikowitz yelled,

"Aww!" Cat left the stage sitting down back at her seat,

"Continue with the next letter!" Sikowitz continued sucking his coconut,

"No! We won't stop, you stuffy little bug eyed as-" Jade got cut off,

"Whoa, slow down girl. Watch the colorful language!" Sikowitz said.

"Oh, so that's how it is! It always is! Your always correct your never wrong!" Beck hollered,

"Please, Beck I'm naturally correct at everything!" Jade took a step up to him, they were now face to face.

"QUIT IT!" Robbie had enough, he was furious! He couldn't stand see to of his good friends fight.

"Robbie, you really want to continue being stuck in the middle of this. No of course you don't! So be quite!" Jade glared at him.

"Seriously! I'm starting to not blame Robbie now, but starting to blame you Jade!" Beck said,

Robbie pointed at Beck and said, "Thank you!"

"Ugh, fine!" Jade eyed Robbie for a moment, then almost out of nowhere she grabbed Robbie and kissed him straight on the lips again, scruffling with his hair right in front of Beck, right in front of the whole class.

"Whoa.." Robbie was surprised.

"EEEERRR! Your out! Continue with the next letter!" Sikowitz yelled,

"I can't believe you!" Beck steamed,

"EEEERRR! You-" Sikowitz got cut off,

"I know," Beck got off the stage, upset.

"That's just exactly what you did with _her_!" Jade retorted,

"Oh, the drama! That was excellent!" Sikowitz laughed dropping his coconut. Beck didn't bother to say anything back at Jade, he looked at Tori. Remembering when they had their stage kiss. He sighed, it was too late. He and Jade would **NEVER **get back together.

Ever.

**Well, yeah that's the chapter! Hopefully it was long enough for you guys! And now, the Rade Revolution begins! :D See you guys next chapter, and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Undisclosed Disires

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back, and so, after some tips/advice from ZenNoMai (Read is Rade FanFic's their to die for!) And so, I'll be writing two FanFics, to help with my 'writers block' because I keep coming up with idea's for another story! So I will be posting the first chapter of the other story soon! It's not going to be a Rade though, SORRY! It's a JadeXOC (Sorry, I just needed to try out OC's :/) So with out further ado, lets head on with this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 4**

** Undisclosed Desires **

The next day at Hollywood Arts, every was talking about Jade and Beck little fight in Sikowitz's class, also about Jade and Robbies second kiss. That after noon, the principle set up the over head speakers, so that way he can talk to the whole school. "Attention! Hollywood Arts students, this is rather a big thing thing, and so next Friday, were having a Battle of the Bands, between our rival school, the School of Performing Arts!" At that moment, every stopped what they were dong and talked about what they were going to do for their 'piece' . At that moment, Robbie had an idea. One idea that maybe get his friends to like him again, and one to make him most definitely more popular. At the same moment Jade had almost the same idea. The bell rang, it was time for lunch. Tori ran over to Robbie, along with Andre.

"Hey Robbie, do you want to come with me, Andre, Cat... And maybe Beck and Jade, to the Rec Room to discuss the Battle of the Bands?" Tori asked,

"Yeah, sure!" Robbie was so excited to share his idea, but he had to keep quite, he wanted it to be a surprise. Once they entered the Rec Room they saw Cat with Beck and Jade. As Robbie took a seat on the char next to the Ping Pong table, both Jade and Beck looked at each other then him.

"OK, so Tori and I, though we would do a song together." Andre put his arm around Tori, he had finally built up the courage to ask her out and it was a success! "Yeah, Andre is going to help me right the song! And I know with his music skills, it's going to be awesome!" Tori leaned her head on his shoulder. Jade looked at them with disgust.

"Cool!" Cat applauded she was really happy that Andre and Tori finally got together, "I don't know what I'm going to do though, maybe do the song me and Jade sang at Karaoke Dokie!"

Cat continued, "So Jade do you want to?"

"No," Jade crossed her arms, "Maybe we could do a song called, 'Strange Land, we could cover the song by Green Day?" Jade suggested, everyone thought she would be a grouch and be mean to everyone, but surprisingly she was quite calm. Something was up, but what?

"So, Beck what are you doing?" Tori asked,

"I bet it would be something really awesome," Cat giggled,

"I don't know? I'm not really much of a singer, more of an actor, so I might not participate," Beck shrugged.

"Aw, you would be so awesome!" Cat playfully poked him in his arm,

"Thanks!" Beck laughed, Jade almost threw up seeing that Cat, her best friend, was already flirting with her ex boyfriend!

"What about you Robbie?" Andre asked,

"I have something in mind, but I'm not sure yet. I kind of want it to be a surprise!" Robbie told them. Everyone wasn't really excited, he wrote weird songs, like 'Broken Glass, Robbie's Big Toe, and Strangers on The Bus' the only person who liked the songs were Jade, witch everyone thought was a little weird.

"Don't tell me this will be a song about a female monkey!" Rex joked,

"Rex! You promised not to tell anyone!" Robbie shrieked, "Well, anyways, that's not the song I was going to do,"

"I got a bad feeling about this!" Rex cracked another joke. That evening Robbie tried hard writing the lyrics, and the music for his song. He rehearsed intensely. Until, it was just perfect.

**Well everyone that was this chapter, wasn't that long sorry! But I kind of want to start the other story cause right now I have a really great idea! And I want the next chapter to be focused on the Battle Of The Bands! I do not own Green Day by the way! I also have to find a good song for Tori and Andre to sing, I found a perfect song for Robbie, but I don't want to spoil it! I hope you enjoy that I made Tori and Andre get together Tandre! I'm think of making some Bat into it (CatXBeck) Since I got a really nice request on it! :D**

**REVIEW! **


	5. I Wanna Rock And Roll All Night!

**Hello! 2 chapters in one day! I'm really in the mood right now xD I promise this chapter will be somewhat long! I also promise to post the next FanFic of JadeXOC, right after this chapter! Also, when songs start playing I would recommend you go on YouTube, and play the songs they sing! Anywho, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**I Wanna Rock and Roll all Night!**

The rival school, School Of Performing Arts, just finished their last band, they were good. Everyone was cheering and clapping, except Hollywood Arts of course! They were great, but are they aren't as good as the the gang we all know and love. A few bands later, it was Tori's and Andre's turn.

Andre sat down at the bongos, Tori walked up to the mic, ready to sing. But before she started, "Hello everyone it's me Tori, and Andre! Now this song, is about all the good times I had with my friends. They are going through difficult times and hopefully this will help sort things out. So this is to you guys!" Andre started playing the bongos.

**One Love-Bob Marley**

_One Love! One Heart! _

_Let's get together and feel all right. _

_Hear the children cryin' (One Love!); _

_Hear the children cryin' (One Heart!), _

_Sayin': give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right; _

_Sayin': let's get together and feel all right. Wo wo-wo wo-wo! _

_Let them all pass all their dirty remarks (One Love!); _

_There is one question I'd really love to ask (One Heart!): _

_Is there a place for the hopeless sinner, _

_Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own beliefs? _

_One Love! What about the one heart? _

_One Heart! What about - ? _

_Let's get together and feel all right As it was in the beginning (One Love!); S_

_o shall it be in the end (One Heart!), _

_All right! Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right; _

_Let's get together and feel all right. _

_One more thing! _

_Let's get together to fight this Holy Armageddon (One Love!), _

_So when the Man comes there will be no, no doom (One Song!). _

_Have pity on those whose chances grows thinner; _

_There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation. _

_Sayin': One Love! What about the One Heart? (One Heart!) _

_What about the - ? _

_Let's get together and feel all right. _

_I'm pleadin' to mankind! (One Love!); _

_Oh, Lord! (One Heart) Wo-ooh! _

_Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right; _

_Let's get together and feel all right. _

_Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right; _

_Let's get together and feel all right. _

Tori and Andre finished the song, everyone in the crowd cheered, and whistled, calling out their names! Tori was almost crying as they left the stage, she pured her heart out into that song. Backstage, all their friends gave them high fives and hugs.

"Next up, Cat and Jade!" The announcer called out,

"You ready?" Cat asked,

"Let's go!" Jade strode out onto the stage. Jade and Cat had a change of plans, they decided to switch songs from Green Day to a love song. Jade and Cat grabbed two microphones, usually the song they are about two sing is a one man job, and is an actual guy. The music started playing and both girls started to sing!

**Last Night I fell In Love Without You- Motion City Soundtrack **

**(Underlined, Jade, Bold, Cat, Bold and Underlined, Both)**

_**Last night I fell in love without you **_

_**I waved goodbye to that heart of mine beating solo on your lawn **_

_**Every aching wound will cauterize and bruise In memory of what we used to call, **_

_**"in love". **_

_**And only time will tell if violins will swell In memory of what we used to call, **_

_**"in love". We used to call it : "love". **_

_Last night I fell in love without you _

_The coup de grace that set me off _

_would have made for decent fiction _

_Every aching wound _

_will cauterize and bruise _

_In memory of what we used to call, "in love". _

_**And only time will tell if violins will swell In memory **_

_**of what we used to call, "in love". **_

_**We used to call it : Last night I fell in love without you **_

_**The stars at night aren't as big & bright as you make them out to be **_

_**And every aching wound will cauterize and bruise **_

_**In memory of what we used to call, "in love". **_

_**And only time will tell if violins will swell In memory of what we used to call, **_

_**"in love". In memory of when we used to call it : "Love"**_

They finished their song with a big bang, both of them was sweating, except of course Jade because she doesn't sweat. Everyone in the crowd cheered, and hollered their names. They were absolutely fantastic! They got off stage, exchanging a few hugs and high fives with their friends.

"And last but not least, Robbie Shapiro!" The announcer called out to the crowd, their was absolute silence. Everyone including the School Of Performing Arts, knew Robbie was very weird with his choice of music.

"Good luck Robbie!" Cat and Tori patted his back. Robbie walked on stage, nervous yet some part of him was very confident. He picked up the electric guitar,

"Hello everyone! It's uh me Robbie.. Well anyways, I hope you like this song. Robbie made sure the guitar was tuned correctly, then he started playing.

**She Won't Follow You- Say Anything**

_Though I was alone in my utter disgust _

_Till the old me started to bleed and _

_we became us Lust in this trust I_

_and this social halitosis _

_Combust to form stardust burning nuclear gust _

_Who sets presidents up to farm oil It's the pigs _

_who's curl out to pointed coil If you want an _

_award to mark an s at the end of your test _

_Don't dare steal call and distress were the best _

_(Meet me in the back room) I'll tell you everything, _

_you everything, woah (Meet me in the back room) _

_Just run away with me, just lay with me, _

_woah They say rebellion exists in despair _

_And there I wanted facial hair Devil may or may not care _

_I saw the look she gave to Mr. Cred She said don't let that _

_blow go to you're head She took my hand instead _

_There's nothing like the brain of a beautiful girl _

_Would they grasp the policy of the world We're in the back room, _

_back to back, breathing hard Breathing fire on the heart they set to defile _

_(Meet me in the back room) I'll tell you everything, you everything, _

_woah (Meet me in the back room) Just run away with me, just lay with me, _

_woah (Meet me in the back room) I'll tell you everything, _

_you everything, woah (Meet me in the back room) _

_Just run away with me, just lay with me, woah _

_Alright! _

_(Meet me in the back room) I'll tell you everything, you everything, _

_woah (Meet me in the back room) Just run away with me, _

_just lay with me, woah (Meet me in the back room) I'll tell you everything,_

_you everything, woah (Meet me in the back room) _

_Just run away with me, just lay with me, _

_woah She won't follow you She won't follow you, _

_she won't follow She won't follow you S_

_he won't follow you, _

_she won't follow_

Robbie finished the song, everyone was shocked, totally surprised that Robbie could pull off something like this! Every stood up cheering and clapping, calling out his name, many people were whittling, some almost crying. Robbie got off stage, all of his friends ran over to him giving him enormous hugs, patting him on the back and telling him that he was amazing! Before they could discuss about how he pulled that off, the announcer called out,

"OK, everyone attention! Since that was an amazing last performance! Can we have another around of applause for Robbie Shapiro!" Everyone started cheering again, in fact some of the teenagers from School of Performing Arts were clapping.

"Alright! Settle down, Now I want every performer on the stage right now!" Robbie and the gang headed onto the stage along with other students at Hollywood Arts,

"OK, now when I point to one of the schools, you the audience must clap, the school who gets the most applause... Wins!" The announcer pointed at the School Of Performing Arts, they got a ton of applause's, then he pointed to Hollywood Arts! Everyone clapped, and screamed for their victory!

"And, we have a winner! Hollywood Arts!" Everyone danced, hugged each other because they were so happy about their victory! Surprisingly, Jade grabbed Robbie and exchanged a long sweet kiss with him.

**Yeah, hoped you liked the chapter and hopefully it was long enough, Sorry there wasn't a ton of dialogue, just mostly music but that was the main part of this chapter! See you next chapter! I do not own any of the music or the bands you heard in this chapter! And remember... REVIEW! :D**


	6. WoW!

**OMG, ****I'm back! Hello everyone. I think this is my Best chapter yet, because I kept on rewriting and rewriting. I seriously worked super hard on this! So I hope you enjoy! And that's why it took me so long to post another chapter up! **

**Chapter 6**

**WoW!**

Robbie sat down on his bed thinking. He looked around in his room, many different Halo, Gears of War and World of Warcraft posters were scattered across his walls. Then he looked over to his shelf, many different Marvel and DC superheroes and villains statuettes, along with many different comic books piled up on top of each other. Robbie got up, he didn't know what to do, or why it had happened so many times. He sat down on his chair in front of his desk, turned on his computer and decided to play his favorite game, World of Warcraft, he hoped that this will cool him off and help get his mind off it. He logged on to his character in the game, a level 85 Blood Elf hunter, just as he logged on his guild mates messaged him.

**TehPwner: RockRobster! How r U havnt seen u online in a while **

**RockRobster: yeah hi...**

**Luminouspotato: Dude wats teh problem?**

**TehPwner: yeah, u seem all mopey with al teh '...'**

**RockRobster: itz noting**

**Luminouspotato: cmon mann tell uz**

**RockRobster: Y do u want teh kno so badd?**

**TehPwner:Maybe we culd help ya uot**

**RockRobster: IDK...**

**Luminouspotato: trust us u can evn tell uz in whsper so teh res of the guild doznt see it**

**RockRobster:...Mybe...**

**TehPwner: ima not gana push u to do it ur choice tho**

**RockRobster(WHISPER-TehPwner & Luminouspotato): Itz bout a gurl**

**Luminouspotato(WHISPER- RockRobster & TehPwner): Oooh hw iz she? she hott?**

**TehPwner(WHISPER- RockRobster & Luminouspotato): -_-**

**RockRobster(WHISPER-Luminouspotato & TehPwner): U don kno hr she iz kinda hott tho. she recenly brke up wit her byfrind cuz of meh, noa she iz randomly kizzing meh**

**Luminouspotato(WHISPER-RockRobster & TehPwner): o teh drama!**

**TehPwner(WHISPER- Luminouspotato & RockRobster): maybez u can tlk to her**

Robbie thought about that for a bit, he could talk to her about it. TehPwner, was right. The next day at school Robbie quickly left his class for lunch, running into the janitors closet. Hoping to see Jade, he saw her. She walked by wearing a black sweater under her grey tank top, she was wearing skinny jeans. Robbie looked at her for a moment, he never thought he would actually like her, but strangely he is becoming more and more attracted to her. Just as she walked by the Janitors closet, Robbie opened the door and pulled Jade in,

"Whoa!" Jade stumbled in, "Ugh, what do you want Robbie?" Jade hissed, Robbie froze, he didn't know what to say, slowly he leaned closer to her, he grabbed he waist pulling her closer to him, and just like bread and butter. Their lips collided, for a moment Jade was kissing back, then...

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow!" Robbie hollered in pain, Rex flew out of his hands.

"What the hell Robbie!" Jade was furious,

"I don't know, I just thought..." Robbie fell down onto his knees, "I'm so sorry!" Jade stood there about to beat the crap out of him, but something inside of her made her stop. She didn't want to hurt him, all she wanted to do with him right now was to...Kiss him. Jade was confused, usually she liked guys like Beck, but suddenly it's as if Robbie had taken her away. She remembered back to their first kiss, she only kissed him because she was upset, but now that she thinks about it. He was surprisingly an amazing kisser. She then realized, she didn't need a guy like Beck, she needed a change. She needed some one like Robbie.

Jade kneeled down, now face to face with Robbie, she noticed Rex leaning on the door. Jade picked Rex up and handed him back to Robbie, Robbie grabbed Rex and put him in his bag,

"Go ahead, go kill me!" Robbie was upset, he thought he had majorly screwed up. Jade lifted his chin up, making him face her, slowly she leaned in and kissed him, things started getting deep, even though Robbie was seriously confused. But he was just happy that Jade was making out with him. Life couldn't have ever been more perfect. Jade was now on top of him, they were french kissing like never before. Jade got up, Robbie sat up too.

"Jade, I-" He got cut off,

"Shh," Jade put her finger on his lips, "Don't say anything, Robbie, I'm so sorry for being mean and horrible to you But maybe it's just perhaps, I might kind of... Like you," Jade blushed and looked away,

"No, Jade it's OK... I li- Do you want to come to dinner and a movie with me?" Robbie cut himself off, he didn't want to make things cheesy.

"I'd love to," Jade smiled, they both headed outside of the janitors closet, only to see Cat and Beck making out in the hallway, both Robbie and Jade froze in shock. Beck and Cat broke apart, then Robbie spoke up, "When did that happen!" Rex popped out of his bag and said, "I guess tons of stuff can happen once your in the janitors closet! Cat blushed,

"Oh well... Jade! I don't want to hurt your feelings! But your like my best friend! And I just really liked Beck," Cat blurted all that out of her mouth, poking Beck in the stomach. Beck laughed,

"I hope you wont get mad Jade..." things got quite.

"No I'm not mad," Jade turned to Robbie and kissed him, "Now do you guys want to go to lunch with us?" Jade smiled.

"Sure!" Cat squealed, she was very happy for both Jade and Robbie, but Beck was confused.

That night, Beck was in his room, staring at a picture of him and Jade, he only hung out with all the cheerleaders, and only dated Cat to make Jade jealous and take him back, but Robbie was in the way, and he had to do something.

Something he knew he shouldn't do.

**Now, don't you think Beck's a bitch right now? I do, and I have this all planned out, just wait until you see what he does next chapter! :D Yeah, something goes terribly wrong that is all I can say! NOW REVIEW AND YOU GET A VIRTUAL... stick! Thanks everyone! See you next time!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	7. Expect The Unexpected

**Please excuse those who don't like gore, and rapists. Please leave now. You have been warned. This chapter was inspired by Robbie and Beck's fight from ZenNoMai's story. I didn't rip any of it off, I just decided that a fight scene would go perfect in this chapter, and to Bade lovers. GET THE FUCK OUT. Seriously though. This may be somewhat of a sad chapter! So be prepared!**

**Chapter 7**

**Expect The Unexpected**

Beck sat in his car, he was thinking, thinking about what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and told himself that it would be ok, she would accept him and love him back. Some part of him said not to do it, but the rest of him was excited to go past 'go' and collect two hundred dollars, which in this case was Jade. He started driving, he thought about Cat, she was his friend, but even he would go this low just to get the love of his life back. He arrived at Jades house, he parked his car by the sidewalk and jogged up to her house.

Beck noticed the kitchen window was open, he decided to go into the house through there. He climbed in only to see Jade staring into a mirror gussying herself up, she straightened her black jacket which was over a short rose dress, her hair was in pony tail, part of it covering her left side of her face. Beck slowly crept up to her, he grabbed her shoulder, turned her around and smacked his lips against hers.

Jade was surprised, she pushed Beck against the wall and tried to escape. Beck pounced on her, pushing her down. He turned her around, and kissed her again,

"What's your problem!" Jade screamed in between his forceful kisses,

"I love! I never want lose you!" He shouted back,

"Beck, we are through! I'm done with you! **LEAVE!**" Jade tried pushing him off her, but he was forcing her down, Jade started chocking up. Beck would never do this, he was supposed to be this laid back, chill, cool guy. But when you're in that moment of your life when you need someone you love, you have to do something. Ade was crying, Beck was about to…_Rape her._

Jade screamed, her eye liner was dripping down her cheeks. Robbie drove up to her house, out for their first date for dinner and a movie. He was excited, he heard Jade scream. Robbie banged on the door,

"Jade! You in there! What's wrong! Open up!" Robbie called out form the other side of the door, Robbie tried opening the door, it was unlocked. He rushed in only to see Beck on top of Jade, Beck was shirtless, trying to get Jades clothes off. Robbie ran and tackled Beck to the ground. Jade got up and hid behind the couch,

"Please help Robbie!" Jade cried, Robbie jumped on Beck, tackling him down,

"What the hell is you're problem!" Robbie threw a punch at Beck, he loved Jade this was his chance no girl ever loved him and he was glad Jade had his back, but now she needed his.

"**I LOVE HER!"** Beck yelled, Robbie punched him, he noticed Beck's eyes, they were red almost as if it as bleeding, Beck was filled with rage. He never expected Beck to be like this, usually Beck would be in his place, and Robbie would be in Becks place in moments like these.

"If you loved her, you would let her go! Haven't you heard of the saying!" Robbie screamed in Becks face, Beck punched Robbie in the face, Robbie flew back, Robbie knew he was strong but not this strong. Robbie's nose was bleeding, he stood up,

"You asshole!" Robbie threw a kick into Becks chest, almost knocking the air out of him. Robbie was lucky, that his father had convinced him to take Judo, or he would of died in that moment. Robbie ran to Beck, grabbed him up by the collar and shoved him against the wall, Robbie spat in his face.

"Leave!" He screamed, Beck ignored him and kicked him in the balls. Robbie fell to the ground in pain, Beck kneeled down and grabbed Robbie's hair and smashed him up and down into the floor. Jade saw what was happening and ran towards them,

"**STOP!" **Jade cried, she tried to push Beck off of Robbie, he stood still, Beck was crying, Jade was still crying and Robbie was passed out onto the floor, blood flooded out of his mouth.

"I'm-I'm sorry… I-m so sorry!" Beck cried the hell out of himself, he was sorry for Jade for what he did to her, and he was sorry for Robbie… He thought he might of killed him. Jade grabbed Robbie's arm and pulled him closer,

"**NO! NO ROBBIE! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" **Jade cried out, **"YOU LEAVE NOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"**

"Jade, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just freaked! I wasn't think truly!" Beck cried.

"Stop…" A weak voice called out to both of them, who had their hands on each other's throats. Robbie slowly looked up, his glasses were smashed, he stared at Jade, "I love you.." Robbie stared at Beck, "You have Cat, if she finds out things will be horrible, leave now and fix it…" Beck slowly got up and limped his way out,

"Oh my god… Robbie, I'm so sorry!" Jade cried out.

"Shhh…" Robbie put his finger on her lips. Minutes passed, then hours, then finally they heard an ambulance and police sirens.

Everything wasn't happy go lucky.

**Didn't expect that did you? I thought so… I think this is now my favorite chapter, wasn't as long as I hoped but… what the heck. I saw the episode "Tori Gets Stuck" Just now and enjoyed it! I recommend you guys see it too! :D Now if you may, and for the next chapter comes faster….**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Interrogation

**Yes I know the last chapter might have been a little bit surprising and horrible, and I was hoping that I wouldn't get tons of bad PM's from anonymous people and a bad review… Sorry everyone or putting you down. I hope that you will like the rest of my story though.**

**Chapter 8**

**Interrogation**

Robbie laid in Jade's arms, until the police and medics came, Jade's neighbor had called the cops because she heard noises, horrible noises. Beck had called an ambulance for Robbie because he had passed out moments before. The police kicked the door open, apparently they called both Jade's and Robbie's parents, as they were both standing behind the two cops. One was black, he was bald and very muscular. The other one was a bit scrawny, but it seemed as if he had been in a war.

"What happened here?" Asked the bald guy, apparently not caring for the bleeding boy in the beautiful girls arms.

"Beck…" Jade said softly, almost whispering.

"Who is this Beck!" The scrawny guy yelled, both Jade and Robbie kept quiet,

"Maybe they'd like to discuss it with us first," suggested Robbie's mother, Jade's father grunted. He always expected something like this to happen to Jade.

"Get out of the way!" he medics pushed through them, picking up Robbie and carried him into the ambulance,

"What do you think you're doing?," said one of the cops, "That could be one of the suspects of this crime!"

"He wasn't…" Jade whispered,

"We need to bring him to the hospital if he loses to much blood. He can die!" called out one of the medics, the police men just snorted, glaring at the nurses taking care of the boy in the ambulance,

"Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro, if you want you may come in," said one of the nurses,

"Of course," agreed both Robbie's mother and father, Jade's parents stayed, not looking to happy with her nor did the cops.

"We'll need to take her to the station, have her properly interrogated," The other cop nodded, Jade's parents agreed and they both drove off to the police station.

Jade sat in the dark room, sitting on a very uncomfortable chair, which was probably thrown at people many times, her hands were hand cuffed and were laying on the table, the scrawny cop twisted the lamp to shine in her face.

"Now missy, you will tell us what we want to hear, and you will tell us everything!" The bald cop shouted, Jade nodded, he parents watched her from the outside. They were very disappointed. "Now tell us, what happened?"

"I…I wa-was raped…" Jade started crying, her parents were surprised and immediately felt terrible for their daughter.

"By that bloody boy?" Asked the bald cop,

"No…" Jade spoke softly, she was honestly scared.

"By who then!" he screamed at her, she looked at their name tags, the bald guy was Officer O'nelly, and the scrawny one was Officer Daniels.

"By…By Beck…"

"Who is the Beck!" O'nelly shouted,

"My ex-boyfriend…" Officer Daniels nodded,

"Anything else we need to know?" he asked,

"The boy…Robbie… The one that went to the hospital, he tried to save me…" Jade looked down, all she wanted right now was to be with Robbie, he would comfort her, she always knew he would have her back, like he was her guardian angel, but she loved him, possibly more than she had loved Beck.

"Interesting, now would you do us a favor? Call this Beck boy to come here," O'nelly smirked, "We have to deal with him…"

"OK…" Jade nodded, they un handcuffed her so she could call Beck. After hearing to come to the police station, Beck immediately came.

Jade went to her parents, and they comforted her, it wasn't the same as Robbie would of done, but still at least there was someone there for her right now.

Beck sat down, his hand were handcuffed behind his back, for extra safety. Surprisingly his parent were out of town and unable to come and see him.

"Beck… I hear you did some bad things back at that house," Daniels questioned, he leaned forwards into Becks face, "I heard you raped a girl," Beck stayed quiet, tears dripped form his eyes,

"I loved her…" Beck whispered, he was still clearly upset about the whole thing, he had to get things straight with his friends again.

"We all loved somebody, and we all sucked it up," O'nelly shined the lamp at him, "But none of us are stupid enough to rape somebody,"

"**BECAUSE NONE OF YOU CARED ENOUGH!" **Beck screamed, O'nelly quickly smacked him in the face, Beck spat out blood.

"Quiet boy!" Daniels yelled back, Jade heard everything, she was happy Beck still cared for her, but her heart was with Robbie, and she loved Robbie way too much.

"I don't want to hear your side of the story, because I think I have heard enough!" Daniels yelled, "You're going to prison for a long, long time!" Beck was eight-teen, that means no Juvi, just actual prison.

Beck's face shrunk, he was going to prison. He probably won't eve se his friends again. Or Jade… The love of his life.

**Hope this was long enough for you all, seems like a Bade story doesn't it? Well it's not so STFU! I hate Beck :3 Don't I? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry in future chapters things will become more happy! xD But in the mean time all of you who post good reviews (NO FLAMES PLEASE!) Will get a…(Drum roll please!)... Virtual bunny! :D**

**(\****(\******

**(^_^)**

**(_(¨)(¨) xD**


	9. Our Final Goodbye

** Wowza! Two chapters in one day! ZOMGWTFROFLMAO! xD Well I felt like writing more. I feel unsatisfied on how my chapters are so short :C SORRY! I try I really do! I also realize that my virtual bunny died! SORRY! Now enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 9**

**Our Last Goodbye**

The whole gang waited outside of Beck's house, only Jade and Robbie were allowed in. Manly because he had to apologize to the both of them. Robbie sat down on Beck's chair, Jade sat on his beanbag.

"I'm sorry Beck, but I had to do what was right… I hope someday we can be friends again," Robbie hugged Beck,

"Me too Robbie, me too… You put up a good fight," Beck smiled, his final goodbye with the man who took his one true love. Robbie left the room, it was just Jade and Beck.

"Beck…" Jade stood up, "I know you love me… But, you have accept the fact that I love Robbie, even though some small part of me deep inside, still loves the old you," Beck was quiet,

"Run away with me," That was all he said,

"**WHAT NO!"** Jade freaked, "I don't actually still love you! I loved the old you!" Jade bitch slapped Beck, he groaned in pain. "But I will give you this," Jade walked up to Beck and leaned towards him giving him his last kiss ever with him, first it lasted a few seconds then a full minute, in that time Beck tried tongue, and tried taking off her blouse, but every time he had failed miserably. They said their final goodbyes and left.

Cat was crying, she slapped Beck in the face "How could you!" Then Cat ran off, Tori and Andre told their goodbyes to Beck. Beck got in the police car, he was going to be sent to Arizona Max, one of the highest prison securities in America. He'd be there for twenty years, and was not allowed to get into a three mile radius of Jade or Robbie, and was banned from California. Never to be seen again. He was also allowed no early release from parole.

Everyone cried as they saw one of their best friends get sent to prison. Jade hugged Robbie,

"Promise me you will be there for me forever and that we will never break up,"

"I promise,"

"We will be together forever?" Jade asked,

"Of course, I love you and always will, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Jade and Robbie shared a long, nice, beautiful kiss.

For they will be together forever.

**OMFG! I'm almost at the end of my story? One or two more chapters left! What should I do for my next Victorious Fan Fiction! Tell me in a review! RADE FOREVER BABY! R.A.B.B.I FTW! BTW, did you know I hate Beck :3 And I honestly don't know what you get for being a rapist so I made all of the stuff up. :P See you next chapter for possibly out final chapter in this series! REVIEW NOW, FOR THE LAST CHAPTER TO COME FASTER!**


	10. Perfection At Its Best

**Why hello there, I just wanted to get this final chapter out of the way! Also, I'm having a vote/poll type thing… You can just PM me or tell me in the review. You can choose my JadeXOC story or you can choose maybe something out of the context of the whole Jade and Robbie obsession I have xD Maybe something focused on Tori and Beck… You decide! I am terribly sorry if I offended you with the whole 'GTFO' thing on Bade fans. I meant it to only be the Bade fans who complained and flamed on my story. So I am terribly sorry for being rude and not being so clear. Now enjoy my horrible, disease giving, Victorious Fan Fiction page poisoning story! Hope you enjoyed the little sarcasm there I made using the insults I had received!**

**NOTE: This chapter take place 6-7 years from the last chapter. So that means they are about 25-26.**

**Chapter 10**

**Perfection At Its Best**

Robbie sat down holding his and Jades new born baby. He smiled their son was heavily asleep. Robbie got up, still carrying his son bridle style, he walked towards his sons room. Pictures of dinosaurs everywhere, alien space ships on his shelf, Lego all over the floor and Rex, oh Rex, was laying down in his crib waiting for him. He put his son in his crib, "Good night Bryant," Robbie leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. He left the room, so his son can get a good night's sleep. Robbie noticed Jade sitting down at the dining table looking at old photo albums. "Hey babe," Robbie put his arms around his wife, "What are you looking at," he asked,

"Oh, just some old photos from high school," Jade replied, she turned the page, a picture of the whole gang appeared. Tori leaning on Andre with his arm around her, they both got married to each other and have fraternal twins. Cat sat by herself throwing two peace signs with her hands, she found a new boyfriend after Beck went to prison. Then both Jade and Robbie, Jade was sitting in his lap with her head leaning on his, while Robbie had Rex sticking out of his bag. Beck wasn't there of course, but they still had pictures of him. Even though he was the big bad wolf in their life, if it wasn't for him both Jade and Robbie wouldn't have ever been closer. "Don't you remember?" Jade asked, "All those wonderful times we had?"

"Of course!" Robbie gave her a kiss on her head. She smiled, Jade put down her coffee. "You want to have some fun?" Jade smirked, "You know… For Old times' sake!" Robbie picked her and swung her over his shoulder, she laughed as he carried her to their room.

_Life was perfect. Even though some would say that's impossible, they were living life at its best. _

"_What else can I say as the narrator? Opposites attract," Beck spoke to the class, "and that class is a personal narrative. That I wrote from the truth of my heart, to show you guys." Beck finished they story to his class, he became a college professor in Idaho, everyone clapped, some even had tears in their eyes. Then Beck finished…_

_Forever and ever, they lived a happily ever after._

**Yes, well that's the end of this story! It brings tears to my eyes! Let R.A.B.B.I live on! And continue taking over the Victorious Fan Fiction page with Rade stories! xD Now remember to vote and of course review! C'mon let's get this baby to an even number! For good luck on my next story of witch you fans get to pick! And as I say my final goodbye to you and this story… et Robbie and Jade live on together as my choice of a perfect couple. :D**


End file.
